<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(toe) beans by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172400">(toe) beans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight'>crowstakeflight (skyrxca)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the adventures of bkak and beans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at this one, Keiji! She’s so cute,” Bokuto says excitedly while shoving his phone in Akaashi’s face. </p>
<p>The picture shown is of a mostly grey cat, with white socks and white around her nose and mouth. Her bio says that she was recently brought in, about two years old, and is affectionate once she gets comfortable with the person. </p>
<p>“They named her Beans,” Akaashi says pointedly.</p>
<p>“The best name for the best cat. Don’t you agree?” Bokuto asks while stepping closer to Akaashi, a small pout on his face as he awaits an answer. </p>
<p>Or Bokuto and Akaashi adopt a cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the adventures of bkak and beans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(toe) beans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is simultaneously dedicated to <a href="https://twitter.com/001teyu">teyu</a> and a collab piece with her bokuaka art where they have a cat (named beans 🤩)!! thank you teyu for your inspiring art and for talking with me about bokuaka and beans 😭  you can check out the art <a href="https://twitter.com/001teyu/status/1309009811883819010?s=20">here</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/001teyu/status/1308695932217696256?s=20">here</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/001teyu/status/1306966015801131009?s=20">here</a> !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after moving in together, Bokuto and Akaashi decide it’s time to get a cat. They’ve talked about adopting a cat before but were not able to go through with the process until they moved into their own place. Now that they’re moving forward with the plan, they are looking at the local animal shelter’s website. Comments are exchanged as they sit next to each other on the couch and look at the various cat pictures and bios accompanying each cat.</p>
<p>“Look at this one, Keiji! She’s so cute,” Bokuto says excitedly while shoving his phone in Akaashi’s face. </p>
<p>The picture shown is of a mostly grey cat, with white socks and white around her nose and mouth. Her bio says that she was recently brought in, about two years old, and is affectionate once she gets comfortable with the person. </p>
<p>“They named her Beans,” Akaashi says pointedly.</p>
<p>“The best name for the best cat. Don’t you agree?” Bokuto asks while stepping closer to Akaashi, a small pout on his face as he awaits an answer. </p>
<p>“Okay, yes you’re right,” Akaashi relents. “The shelter is still open for a few more hours, we can head over there right now to meet her.”</p>
<p>With that said, they make their way to the animal shelter. When they arrive, they speak with the worker about being interested in meeting Beans and are told to wait for them to go get her. </p>
<p>“Koutarou, for some reason I’m nervous,” Akaashi whispers. “What if she doesn’t like us?”</p>
<p>Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s hands in his and rubs his thumbs along the back of them. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen an animal not get along with you, Keiji,” Bokuto says with a bright smile. “I know she’ll warm up to you quickly.” </p>
<p>At that moment, the worker comes back with Beans and sets her down next to them. They are greeted by a quiet meow as Beans starts sniffing Akaashi’s shoe. </p>
<p>“Hello to you too,” Akaashi says, not moving so he doesn’t startle her. </p>
<p>Since she’s distracted by Akaashi, Bokuto crouches down and calls to catch her attention. </p>
<p>“Hi pretty kitty, how’re you doing today?” Bokuto asks. </p>
<p>As expected, Beans does not answer him. But she does turn to look at him and gradually walks closer before putting her paws up onto his knee. </p>
<p>“Do you want to be picked up?” Bokuto asks while laughing at how cute she is. “Okay, c’mere.” </p>
<p>Once part of her is resting on his shoulder, she uses the opportunity to lift herself up and start batting at his hair. </p>
<p>“Do I look like a cat toy to you?” Bokuto asks her and then turns to Akaashi with a smile. “She’s perfect.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, she is,” Akaashi agrees. </p>
<p>They end up filling out the paperwork and taking her home that day. The shelter had a cat carrier they could buy to bring her home, but they would still need to stop by the pet store and get some supplies. Which they do, with her meowing all the while. </p>
<p>Finally, they make their way home. When they arrive Akaashi opens up the carrier to let Beans out of it, she was fine at the shelter but now seems a little nervous about her new surroundings. She waits a few minutes before she slowly makes her way out of the carrier. She’s low to the ground and her head turns in alarm at the barest hint of noise. </p>
<p>“Welcome home,” Akaashi says. He pets the top of her head and some of the tenseness leaves her body.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>__________________</p>
</div>The next day when Bokuto returned home, he was so excited he forgot they had a slightly skittish cat not entirely used to her environment yet.<p>“KEIJI GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!” Bokuto yells as he opens the door. </p>
<p>Immediately following his yell is the scurrying of cat paws as Beans makes her way under the couch. </p>
<p>“Oh no,” Bokuto says in a much quieter voice. He gets in front of the couch to look at her bunched up against the wall. “Hey Beans, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be loud.” </p>
<p>Though, no soft spoken words from Bokuto are doing the trick to get her out from under the couch. Akaashi, who had been on the phone in another room, comes out to the living area and sees Bokuto on the floor. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asks, not waiting for an answer before dropping to the floor next to him.</p>
<p>“I scared her when I came inside. I’m sorry Keiji, I made her hate it here,” Bokuto mumbles out while shaking a cat toy in front of the couch to entice Beans to move. </p>
<p>“She’ll only be spooked for a little bit, it’ll be fine,” Akaashi assures. “She probably needs some time before she’s ready to venture out from this spot. You go shower and I’ll stay here.” </p>
<p>Akaashi sits on the floor with his back against the couch and starts talking.</p>
<p>“You know, he’s not upset or angry at you. Koutarou’s loud sometimes when he’s really happy. He’ll try and monitor his volume so it doesn’t scare you again, at least until you get more comfortable here. And when our friends come over, I’ll keep them in check for you. They can get a little loud themselves. Maybe with you, they’ll actually listen to me because our neighbors complaining did not work.” Akaashi says before putting his head in his hands. “It’s day two and I’m already having a full one-sided conversation with a cat.”</p>
<p>Something in that one-sided conversation must have worked because a moment later he feels something soft on his hand. He looks down and Beans is sitting next to him, her tail brushing against his hand as it moves.</p>
<p>“And how are you feeling?” Akaashi asks. He gets a tiny meow in response as green eyes stare up at him. </p>
<p>“That’s good. Thank you for coming out from under the couch.” Akaashi moves his hand to pet her. </p>
<p>By the time Bokuto is done, Beans has made herself comfortable in Akaashi’s lap. </p>
<p>“I won’t be loud, I promise,” Bokuto says when Beans turns her head after hearing him come in the living room. </p>
<p>It looks like she won’t have any of him right now as she leaves Akaashi’s lap as he walks closer. She’s on the other side of the room to keep the distance between them. </p>
<p>“Nooooo,” Bokuto whines as he takes a seat on the couch, specifically the spot Akaashi’s back is leaning against. He drops his head on top of Akaashi’s and wraps his arms around Akaashi.</p>
<p>“She’ll warm up to you again soon,” Akaashi says, bringing a hand up to rub the back of Bokuto’s head. </p>
<p>“I hope so, I don’t want her to hate me,” Bokuto says with a pout in his voice. </p>
<p>This starts Bokuto’s mission to win over Beans. Any time she’s in the same room as him, he’ll start playing with toys to try and get her to play with him. So far the laser light has worked and she has looked interested in getting closer to him for the fish on a string toy. </p>
<p>When Akaashi started working from home more, she was all over him. His notebooks and pens were pushed around, his laptop keyboard walked across, cat hair all over his shirt from her sitting and laying in his lap. She’s made her presence known during video calls with her little meows. </p>
<p>However, he couldn’t keep allowing her to do those things as he got busier and needed to stay on task (because yes he probably took more breaks to pet her in addition to her other interruptions). </p>
<p>“Koutarou, can you please come get her?” Akaashi says. “I need to get some work done and she’s distracting.” </p>
<p>“You got it,” Bokuto says from the other room. </p>
<p>He comes in and Beans is distracted, so he is able to pick her up and take her out of the office, shutting the door behind him as he leaves. </p>
<p>“Pretty lady, I’m going to have to ask you to not disturb my lovely boyfriend as he’s working,” Bokuto says, turning her around so he can look her in the eyes as he talks. </p>
<p>Beans wiggles around to try and be let out of his hold, so he sets her down. Unlike other times she doesn’t run away. She walks to the fish on a string toy that’s leaning against the wall and starts swatting at it with her paws. This time is also different because she turns to look at Bokuto, expecting him to do something. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Bokuto says to himself before making his way over and grabs the plastic wand that the fish on a string is attached to. </p>
<p>He lifts it up and she is quick to jump at it, getting the string stuck in her claws for a brief second as she starts moving again. She’s full of energy, constantly moving until she gets the fish in her grasp and lays on the floor to bite it while kicking it with her back paws. </p>
<p>“Look at you,” Bokuto says excitedly. Who knew it took kicking Beans out of Akaashi’s office to get her to start playing with him like this. </p>
<p>After a while, she gets tired and makes her way to her favorite spot on the couch to lay down. Bokuto sits next to her to see what will happen and is very happy when she doesn’t even twitch, she only blinks open an eye to look at him before shutting it again. He starts petting her and she purrs softly in response. </p>
<p>He takes a picture on his phone and sends it to Akaashi, “look what happened!!! we’re friends now :D”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>__________________</p>
</div>Now that Beans and Bokuto are back on good terms in her mind. She tries to get him to play with her any time he’s home, which is great until it’s time to go to sleep and she’s still ready to play.<p>“Koutarou, please do something,” Akaashi says as an energetic Beans runs around on their bed. If it was a weekend, it’d be fine, but Akaashi has an early meeting tomorrow and it’s been a long day. </p>
<p>“You got it, babe,” Bokuto says while planting a kiss on his forehead. “Beans, come with me.”</p>
<p>He runs out of the bedroom and she follows in her curiosity. Her head turns both ways as she steps into the living room, not seeing Bokuto. He then pops out from the side of the couch and she runs towards him. Only to turn and run away as he starts going in her direction. She jumps on top of the chair to use it as a hiding spot. When he peeks over the back of the chair, she jumps up and swats at his hands. They keep repeating this until Beans leaps off the chair and runs all over the living room. </p>
<p>“Okay I love you and you are so cute right now, but I’d also like to cuddle with my boyfriend and sleep,” Bokuto says, sitting down on the floor to wait for her to stop running around. “Don’t you want to go cuddle Keiji too?” </p>
<p>His words have no meaning as she grabs another toy to play with. What feels like an eternity later to Bokuto, but is most likely ten to fifteen minutes, she’s done jolting around the apartment. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Bokuto whispers and walks back to the bedroom, tiny pitter patters follow behind him. </p>
<p>Bokuto slides into his spot and wraps his arms around Akaashi and Beans jumps up and makes herself comfortable on their pillows. </p>
<p>“Hmm, thank you,” Akaashi mumbles in his half-asleep state. “Love you, goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Anything for you. Love you and goodnight Keiji, goodnight Beans,” Bokuto says, shutting his eyes and going to sleep to the sound of Beans purring in his ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first bkak fic! i hope you like it!! it was fun to write, the part where bokuto is running around their apartment with beans is based on my roommates and their cat lol.</p>
<p>i kinda forgot this was finished, i remembered it when i started a sequel for it yesterday oops (which is done now, so expect a sequel at some point!!)</p>
<p>was in a writing slump for a little but i think i'm back so 🤩 ,,,i have many wips (mostly bnha) that i hope to work on (instead of making new wips)</p>
<p>sky :)<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/skyrxca">my twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>